


官方回答

by HAZEL_HE



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_HE/pseuds/HAZEL_HE
Summary: Mr. & Mrs Smith史密斯夫妇AU
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 官方回答

1.

——录音笔被摁下工作键，端正地放在钢笔帽的右侧，开始记录第一次谈话。

“好吧。当然，我先说。”高大的棕肤男人坐在沙发里举起手，均码的单人沙发被男人的体型衬得略显狭窄，他看起来在平时的生活中也非常习惯于首先打破沉默，“其实我们没必要来这。”

年轻的心理咨询师了解地冲他眨眼：“大多数初次来做婚姻咨询的人多少都会有这么觉得，我很理解。这其实很轻松，我们可以先从最开始聊起，就当做是你们两个的互相了解和梳理。”

“最开始？”棕肤的男人飞快的偏头瞟了一眼身旁的伴侣，他的丈夫端正地坐在沙发上，十指交叉放松地置于腹前，像是完全没有注意到他的目光一样纹丝不动。

他转回视线，调整自己的坐姿让重心倾向离对方更远的那侧：“我们结婚五年了。不算很长，但你也很难跟没有血缘关系的人有超过五年的亲密交情，所以我觉得这还算不错。”

“打断一下，”他的伴侣慢吞吞地开口道，冲着咨询师扯出礼节性的微笑：“六年。我和他结婚六年了。”

男人耸耸肩：“五、六年吧，反正就是有这么长时间了。到这里来对我们算是种年修检查，你明白。看看引擎状况，换换油，更换一两个寿命短的零件.......维持它继续运作。”

咨询师在表格上划了几个大大的红圈：“非常好，那么让我们来检查一下引擎盖吧。”

“以十分为标准，你们有多快乐？”

“三分。”

年轻的心理医生被如此坦率而不留情面的答案震慑了，他看了一眼面不改色的棕肤男人，又看了一眼他还未来得及回答的丈夫。那个寡言的丈夫眼皮都没动一下，锐利的视线仍平静无波地望着医生，用厚重的英国口音问道：“确认一下，十分是绝对幸福，一分是绝对悲惨，是吗？”

“凭直觉回答就好。”

对方斩钉截铁地回答：“一分。”

咨询师的笑容险些挂不住，在场的另一个人翻了个白眼。年轻人不着痕迹的吸口气，艰难地翻到下一个问题。

“你们的性生活有多频繁？”

两人同时静止几秒，这次先发言的是英国人：“我不明白这个问题。”

高大的男人说：“我也是，这也用十分标准来答？”

他的英国丈夫问：“一分代表很少，还是完全没有？因为技术上来说，零分才是完全没有。”

他们看起来不是在开玩笑，心理医生僵硬着嘴角，冷汗快要代替微笑了。从技术上来说，他建议他们离婚，但出于职业素养，他还是尽责地把谈话延续了下去：“我大概明白情况了，要不我们继续下一个话题吧？”

没有人反对。

“说说你们是怎么认识的。”

谢天谢地，气氛终于比之前正常了一点，这对风格不同但都显然各自出挑的情侣总算脸色稍微缓和，但仍旧没有互相哪怕会心的对视一眼。

“那是在摩洛哥...”“卡萨布兰卡，一个酒会。”

棕肤的男人回忆道：“五年前。”

他的丈夫说：“六年。”

  
2.

摩洛哥，卡萨布兰卡

五或六年前。

Luke Hobbs扯了扯系在脖子上的黑领结，在衣香鬓影中打从心底里阵阵烦躁。他不适合这种让人皮肤过敏的高级场合，他块头过于醒目，压迫感太强，天生就不是迂回潜伏的料。上头很清楚他的强项不在于此，但还是把这事交给他了，侧面说明了这桩差事的重要性。

Luke在半个小时内完成了任务，险之又险地重新混进酒会，在服务生路过的时候顺走托盘上的一杯香槟。他在之前的行动里，即使喝酒喝的也是轰炸机，香槟在他眼里比起酒更类似于冒泡小便。Luke捏着细细的香槟杯在人群里绕了一会，很快找了个僻静的角落佯装欣赏艺术品，等候聚会落入尾声。

这是场募捐酒会，入场券条件不菲，来宾皆是有头有脸的上流人士。Luke在大厅里看到几个熟悉面孔，来源于Locke月订杂志上的八卦版。珠光宝气的男男女女聚在一起说笑，一整支爵士乐队在现场为气氛伴奏，仿八十年代风格的短发女歌手在东道主的演讲结束后登上侧台，为酒会添助余兴。Luke耐性不佳，没站多久就感到腻烦，他把香槟随手放在展台的青花瓷旁，边看表演边踱步到吧台。

他向酒保点了双人份的波本，椅子都还没坐稳就有一小撮人也朝这边走了过来。Luke背对着他们倚靠吧台，维持着原先的姿势默不作声。他身上没有武器，只是习惯性的用指尖摩挲外套内袋，没用多少工夫就就排除了那群人的危险性。

只是几个来换口味的公子哥。身上带着古龙水味，点了大都会、教父和娘娘腔的热红酒，剩下的那个人则点了主办方提供的特调。调酒师递来Luke的饮料，转而去忙活伺候新客人。男人们在吧台边高谈阔论一些并不重要的密辛，Luke则坐在高脚椅上打量他们，其中一个注意到了他的目光，举杯冲他友好地隔空敬了一敬。

Luke只好牵着嘴角举杯回敬，他仰头一口气将威士忌喝得只剩杯底，正打算侧身避开关注巡视大厅的时候，那个多事的男人脱离同伴，向他靠了过来。

“幸会，”是个英国人，嗓音低沉：“一个人吗？或者只是在等人？”

“一个人。”Luke给了他一个标志的露齿笑容，“我很少参与这种社交，不太习惯。”

陌生人了然的点头，把手上没碰过的特调鸡尾酒放回吧台桌，和Luke的空杯子正成对比：“确实没什么意思，但生活中没有这种社交就更无趣了，比起工作，这至少是轻松的。”

这本来就是工作。Luke撇撇嘴，和人交谈确实比之前独坐要更加融入氛围，所以他也接着对方的话说下去：“如果你是指烟熏三文鱼、芹菜沙拉和现场爵士乐的话，这确实是挺轻松的，但为这份轻松所支付的慈善款....”这当然是公费，但Luke还是作势倒牙：“未免过高了点，我根本不知道他们要拿这笔钱帮助谁，被帮助的人也不会知道我的名字。”

英国男人被逗笑了，Luke注意到他戴了一枚镶蓝宝石的尾戒，和身上的深蓝西装十分搭配：“你倒是第一个这么说的。大家付费过来站三个小时，为的是认识朋友和展示财力，和帮助谁没关系，鸡尾酒和沙拉是附加品，功德碑尤其不重要。相信我，多来几次你就能感受到个中乐趣了。”

这句话听起来像是对话的结束语，Luke等了几秒，对方仍旧没有动身离开的意思：“那刚刚那些人是你的朋友吗？”

男人不置可否地说：“那要看你怎么定义朋友了。”

Luke正打算开口，人群忽然一阵骚动。二楼某个包厢响起一声刺耳警报，伴随着玻璃破碎的巨大爆裂声震响了整个会堂。女郎不再唱歌，人们也暂停交谈，大厅陷入短暂的寂静，随即以之前数倍的嘈杂重新席卷回来。惜命的有钱人们慌乱地向四处挤涌，便衣保镖摁着耳麦奔走维持场面秩序，Luke挑起眉哑然旁观片刻，过了会才发现自己身边的人也正一动不动地坐在位子上，既不恐慌也不逃命，甚至还惊讶地抬头和Luke对视了一眼，反在好奇他的冷静。

两个心大的陌生人无言地在一片喧闹里对视片刻，直到原先和英国人待在一起的同伴急匆匆跑了过来。那人先是用英语极快的说一大串话，然后又用阿拉伯语说了什么，Luke猜测是让对方跟着他去安全的地方，但后者仍旧好整以暇地坐在位子上，仿佛忽然听不懂人说话了。

安保团队疏散人群的速度很快，骚乱已比之前稳定不少。新来者眼看劝不动人跟着自己走，干脆不再废话，从怀里摸出一把小型手枪，顾不上瞄准便直直冲着英国人胸口开枪。Luke看到他将手伸进西服时就立马察觉异样，身体本能快过思考，他下意识伸手抓住身旁陌生人的胳膊带向自己身侧，那梭毫无保留的子弹悉数打在了吧台的大理石桌上。

变化来得突然，Luke完全没想到在这地方还能撞上这种破事。他将还没反应过来的男人拽到自己背旁后退几步，一发子弹正巧穿过他方才站着的地方，弹轨来自二楼。Luke暗骂了一声，拎起椅背打横将持枪者撞翻在地，拽着那个幸运的陌生男人迅速离开吧台，两人像融进海里的水一样很快泯然于匆忙逃命的人群中，同样也消失在监控里。

  
3.

“Shaw，”他说：“Deckard Shaw，我的名字。”

Luke在给自己缠绷带，闻言抬头望了对方一眼。男人正屈指将百叶窗的其中一扇薄页往下拉，像电视剧里的菜鸟FBI似地向外张望，昂贵的西装上还蹭着水泥灰，看起有几分滑稽。他把绷带剪断，用医用胶布熟练地封边，然后把染血的棉球和纸巾揉成一团轻轻掷向垃圾桶，正中篮心。

任务的提前结束本是好事，他原先打算离开酒会就脱离这摊浑水，结果两人刚从俱乐部里跑出来就在门口遭遇了又一轮伏击。Luke身型高大，在战场上的吸引力也就格外强，认识不到四十分钟的两个陌生人迫不得已绑在了一根绳上。

好在对方十分上道，虽然对局势的发展莫名其妙，但应对情况很是灵活。手无寸铁的二人突破包围圈，弯弯绕绕地安全回到了Luke在卡萨布兰卡的酒店。Luke翻出医药箱处理自己手臂的子弹擦伤，英国男人观察了他一会，随即就像只熟悉新领地的猫一样巡视起这个套房来。

之所以说他像只猫，Luke想起来，是因为他很柔韧。Luke受伤后，他们为了逃避追兵躲进了一个小巷，对方不愿钻进垃圾桶，他则是钻不进去。两人病急乱投医，不约而同选择了巷尾一个狭窄的废弃书柜，Luke先进去占了大半部分，英国人随后填满剩下的，他们囫囵把自己塞进去，在脚步声踏进巷口之前险险关上了门。

柜板很薄，两人大气都不敢出。整个空间若是两个苗条女人钻进来的话还有些富余，对两个超出平均值的壮年男性就显得过于拥挤了。两人几乎是完全贴合在一起，Luke半躺着倚在书柜底端，那个香喷喷的公子哥坐在他大腿上，弯曲的膝盖就顶在他自己的胸前，身体柔韧的惊人。Luke的手托在他小腿，能轻而易举地感受到他紧绷西装裤下温热的肉和勒在腿肚的袜带扣，他们双方的距离如此近，呼吸间微弱的气体流动都能在对方的皮肤上留下湿气。

这不应该发生，但在肾上腺素的运作下，两人的心跳都猛地加快了频率，同时，他们也互相意识到了对方的这一变化。某种微妙的气氛从那时起开始产生，一直延续到现在。

Deckard脱掉自己弄脏的外套，从酒店的收费栏里挑出一瓶威士忌，在久久未得到回应后皱起眉望向他：“该你了，陌生人。”

Luke正专心注视他的脸，闻言愣了一愣才反应过来：“Luke Hobbs。”他过了一会又补充道：“可以叫我Luke。”

Deckard抬起下巴，像是在思考什么似的点点头，将一只倒满的威士忌杯递了过来。待人接过，他又拿起自己的杯子，冲Luke露出一个很浅的微笑：“敬死里逃生。”

“敬死里逃生。”

两人碰杯，玻璃发出清脆利落的叮声。Luke一饮而尽，Deckard便也跟着他的节奏结束了第一轮。酒杯再次被填满，Luke用受伤的那侧手撑在沙发上，对方的注意力马上就被吸引了。

Deckard和所有没见过血的都市精英一样盯着那处歪七扭八的绷带瞧，问了几个关于伤势的不轻不痒的问题，Luke都轻巧地回答了。

他们转而谈起今晚这桩倒霉事，英国人简单地将其概括为由生意引申至个人的报复寻仇，Luke则将自己的行为归功于“年轻时做过小混混，碰到这种场景总是想往前凑”和美国宪法保障的合法持枪。鉴于他的体格，这个说法并没有引起对方的怀疑，而因为各自心中都有鬼，这个话题潦草地被跳过了。

他们一边闲聊一边啜饮威士忌，Deckard间或被Luke逗的发笑。他是个很英俊的男人，有副冷硬优雅的骄傲面孔，漂亮的极其强势，笑起来却显得加倍柔软。Luke同样清楚自己的魅力所在。经验让他们都知道等会会发生什么，话题随着两人体内酒精度数的升高开始变得零散而敏感。

很快的，不知道是谁先向前凑近，酒瓶被碰倒，未被注意的琥珀色酒液汩汩而出，迅速浸透地毯，漫过瓷质的地砖，无人在乎地干涸在客厅里了。

4.

“停！”

Locke指手画脚：“停，够了，谢谢。虽然我承认目前的人生前路不是很理想，但暂时还没有生吞五百克黄油自杀的打算，非常感谢你。”

Luke没好气地瞪了他一眼，把剩下的黄油全部扒到自己的煎饼上，然后用叉子挖下了摇摇欲坠的食物小山一角：“然后？你刚刚到底想说什么？”

另一个人的注意力已经转移到了路过的服务生身上：“嘿靓妹，下午茶免费续杯可以换口味吗？我要....哦，超级旋转肯塔基草莓风味冰镇奶昔。”

中年服务员撕下便签压在桌号底下，Locke回头冲对面露出个安抚的笑容：“AA制真好。”

Luke往嘴里塞了一大块软乎乎的煎饼，缓慢而用力的表演式咀嚼让他看起来更像在嚼三分熟牛排，Locke凛然正坐：“你才认识他六个月！”

“所以呢？我恋爱了，我非常、非常喜欢他，”Luke想了想还有什么需要补充的：“就是这么回事。他聪明又性感，能力出众，品位优越，我毕生难求。”

Locke看了他一会，止言又欲：“以防你没注意到，你现在笑得好像个第一次坠入爱河的白痴高中生，你知道你提起他的时候眉毛就没下来过吧？”

Luke笑容顿收。草莓奶昔到了，Locke边戳吸管边皱着眉评论道：“我很高兴你安定下来，真的，毕竟我们是最棒的挚友，你找到老婆了就等于我找到老婆了。”Luke警告地看了他一眼，Locke举手示意冷静，继续说：“但是有一点，我们认识多少年了？”

“呃，0.006年？”

Locke不赞成的看着他，Luke回以威胁的注视。Locke清了清嗓子：“没有朋友的基础，其他都是假的。你不能因为有这么几个月觉得某人很不错就决定这辈子都跟他在一起，不管怎么说....”

他眯起眼，模样难得认真：“Rebecca，我都不知道怎么评价了，迅速简洁直击重点？是你的风格，但是这么迅速地决定迈进人生的下一个阶段？”这可和平时的稳重大相庭径，Locke把这句话咽了回去，摇摇头，“你的真命天子是做什么的？巫师？”

“律师，”Luke纠正，“金融律师，也是很多大公司的法律顾问，经常世界各地飞，他们家的人也并不经常联系，和我差不多。”

Locke耸着肩吸奶昔：“律师？就算发生——”

“啊哈，”Luke说：“另外，你最好别再说‘就算第三次世界大战爆发全球核袭击，律师和蟑螂也会完好无损地活下来’这类笑话了。他会让你底裤光的跟从来没穿过一样干净，而我的右手会从你光溜溜的屁股里穿过去，和你喉咙里的我的左手相会，最后在你的胃里玩手腕角力。”

Locke沉默半晌，说：“这听起来好像虐恋风格的3P。”

Luke用鼻子喷出声嗯哼，Locke很快兴致勃勃找到了新的关注点：“那这么说，你联系过他家人了？”

高大男人的咀嚼一顿，脸上的表情瞬间精彩起来：“嗯......”

“你先带他去见了妈妈？”

飞镖“啪”的一声钉进橡木板，八分三倍区，不好不坏的成绩。Hattie从早上开始就一直在打嗝，此时不得不将咖啡抵在唇边，随着呼吸节奏不时吞下一口半口以压制横膈膜痉挛。她无暇说话，只留一双冰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地睁大，她看着的人正背对她擦拭玻璃杯。

又是一声镖针戳进靶子的轻响，正中牛眼。Owen厌烦地把剩下的镖丢回筐里，合金碰撞着发出结实的脆响，两人都将视线聚集在他们的兄长身上，男人却只是应声瞟了他们一眼，仍在继续他毫无必要的清洁工作。

Owen撇撇嘴，顺手摸回支飞镖，眯起左眼便要冲人瞄准。旁边的年轻女人抬脚踹在高凳上，他被挪位的椅子带的重心一偏，手却又快又稳，尖锐凶器擦着边狠狠钉进白墙，镖翼以毫厘之差错过目标的手肘，插在砖缝里嗡嗡的打着颤。

Deckard挑起眉看向他意图残害手足的胞弟，Owen冲他展露一个毫无阴霾的满足笑容，随后不快地也轻踢了一脚Hattie的椅子：“刚刚我要是打到他身上了就是你的错，你干扰我干什么？”

Hattie没拿咖啡的那只手横在脖颈间做了个切喉的动作，Owen嗤之以鼻。他们年长的大哥将飞镖从墙上摘下来，用手捻亮了沾灰的部分，终于回答道：“是她来找我的时候正好撞上的，我们当时在餐厅一起吃晚饭，根本不知道她也在那。”

“情人节的米其林烛光晚餐——”Owen撇着嘴角拉长音调，这个话题显然让他高兴了起来：“太经典了，我都能想象到妈妈当时的表情。‘不不，你们不用管我，继续，他从十四岁以后就再也不和我说心事了，现在能亲眼见证我儿子不被我知晓的感情生活如此甜蜜，我真的很高兴’。怎么样，她喜欢他吗？”

“这有什么喜欢不喜欢的，”Deckard皱着眉说，“又不是她结婚，你们做事的时候可从来没考虑过我喜不喜欢。”

后半句明显意有所指，Owen笑嘻嘻地跳过了这句控诉，他们的小妹妹插嘴道：“可是Deck，你不觉得这有点太快了吗？”

“我从不冲动行事，你知道我的。”Deckard向他们走近几步，略抬下颚挺身望向标靶，Owen也随着他的目光扭头看过去。年长的男人小幅度的抖动手腕定位，飞镖脱手射中十四分三倍区，随后因为针尖磨损而歪歪扭扭的斜坠下来，掉在地上，Owen故作惋惜地叹了口气。

Hattie咽下最后的咖啡，语气有些复杂，抱怨里掺杂不舍，近乎是在撒娇：“真不敢相信，一眨眼你就要和我们见都没见过的人生活在一起了。”

“你们会见面的，”Deckard柔和地保证道：“而且我敢肯定你会喜欢他的。如果你不能想象我会和什么样的人结婚，见到他你就知道了。”

Owen看上去不太想推进自己对这件事的了解程度，Hattie点点头，好奇地问道：“他是做什么的？”

“经营一家私人的定制改装车厂，主要面向国际客户，我的Mini Cooper现在也在那里改装。他经常出差，和我一样，所以...”Deckard耸耸肩膀：“这会很完美。”

这大概就是把人冲昏头脑的爱，他只是简单谈论起订婚对象，某种东西就已经像压不住的泡沫飘板一样从他眼睛里浮现出来，持续而显眼地飘在水面上。Deckard低下头微笑起来，嗓音低沉而轻柔地重复了他们见面时他说的第一句话：

“我要结婚了。”

5.

五或六年后.......

整点前的最后一秒迅速消失，闹钟哔哔作响，6:00 AM，床上的两个人一前一后睁开了眼睛。

先把闹铃摁掉的是Deckard，他总是他们之中清醒的更快的那个人。他睡相从来都很好，压在手肘下的被子在八小时的睡眠后依旧没有一丝褶皱，按他丈夫的话来说就是，“安静的像刚出土的埃及法老”。

Luke相比之下则随和的多，和睡衣扣子系到顶的伴侣截然相反，他习惯脱掉衣服只穿拳击短裤入睡，Deckard形容为“像只未开化的大溪地猩猩”。结婚多年，在睡眠这件事上他们互相磨合的程度很小，能做到的只是Deckard不会再为深夜落在自己身上的胳膊气得半死，Luke也尽量少的踹走被子。

床的左右两侧各有样式统一的床头柜，因挨近的使用者不同而风格迥异。左侧的属于英国人，特意加工成哑光的桌面，小众设计师品牌的木质闹钟，磨砂水壶和半满的竖纹玻璃杯。右侧的属于萨摩亚人，光滑的漆光桌面，和闹钟同一牌子的台灯，带塑料盖的健身水杯，叠得整齐的手表压在尼采精装本上。这两个柜子和这个卧室、这个大房子的其他部分一样，无处不彰显两个主人的品位不一且各自固守成规。

Deckard穿着拖鞋下楼煮咖啡，Luke在落地窗前的地毯上做俯卧撑，然后披上睡袍去门口拿报纸。昨晚下了雨，路面不仅湿漉漉的，还沾满被打下来的落叶和枯枝。Luke是不会把它们扫干净的，Deckard也不会，所以这得交给五天来一次的园丁，或者钟点工。园丁上次是周几来的？他一边回忆一边甩掉报纸上的树叶，他对面的邻居和他频率一致的甩着报纸，在两人对上视线的时候抬头友善的冲他打了个招呼，然后端着马克杯转身离开了。

Luke也端着马克杯，印着史努比的，里面是Deckard的咖啡。他不喜欢喝咖啡，但Deckard认为这玩意对美国人来说就像茶对英国人来说一样重要。一开始他会趁着出门拿报纸把咖啡倒在灌木丛里，后来那束灌木死了，他也最终习惯了每天早上的滚烫饮料，就像习惯他现在拥有的生活一样。Luke看了看他的咖啡，又看了看清晨的无人街道，路人的自行车铃在社区里隐隐约约的，他回到房子里。

他法律意义上的丈夫不在厨房，洗碗机里倒是多了个盘子。Deckard早餐只吃一份撒综合香草的欧姆蛋加奶油煎蘑菇，自然也只会做一份。这是协商过的，Luke不怪他，因为就算做了他的份他也吃不饱。他把财经报丢到沙发上，边看自己订阅的日报边往杯子里敲了五个生鸡蛋，熟练迅速地一口喝了个干净。因为Deckard早上只吃两个鸡蛋，Luke吃五个，为了避免争端，他们甚至连鸡蛋都是各买各的，按枚放在符合各自喜好的框里。

婚姻。Luke有时候会想，十级狗屎风暴。

他走进卫生间的时候Deckard正在漱口，昂贵的电动小机器在他嘴里嗡嗡作响。Luke站在他旁边的盥洗台前打开水龙头时，Deckard正好吐掉嘴里残存的牙膏沫，看了一眼镜子里的他：“你觉得Dr.Joseph怎么样？”

Dr.Joseph是他们昨天见的婚姻咨询师，Luke皱着眉把水温开到最热：“该换滤水器了，他的问题有点不着边际。”

Deckard嗯了一声，不知道是在认同哪一部分。他把睡衣脱掉，挂在衣架上，赤裸着身体在衣帽间选今天要穿的衣服。Luke也褪了睡袍，从他的那一侧衣橱里挑T恤衫和裤子。他们都正值壮年，不管是以什么性取向来看都是极具荷尔蒙诱惑的两具身体相背而站，手肘擦着手肘也没挑起对方半点兴趣。律师坐在软凳上调整夹带，随意的附和道：“是不太有建设性。”

“他的办公室又远，四点刚好碰到塞车，我不喜欢。”

Deckard攸地一顿，很快不动声色地借着系袖扣掩盖了过去，Luke也并没有注意到，他已经拿着外套出去了。Deckard站起来，把空衣架咔地挂回壁橱：“那就这么决定了？”

他们去之前就讨论过这个问题，两人都不是会浪费时间做无用功的类型，Luke的声音模糊地传过来：“好的。”

那么下周一下班的时候他和Luke就不用赶着塞车时间去郊区尝试挽救什么了。Deckard面对空气点点头，面无表情地冲着全身镜里的自己轻声说：“好的。”

Luke先一步打开了车库的门，里面并排停着他的路虎和Deckard的迈凯伦。他坐在驾驶座上热车，他的丈夫敲了敲另一边的车窗，在Luke把窗户降下来后语气平常地提醒道：“七点吃晚饭。”

“我会到...回家的。”Luke及时纠正，但对方已经钻进车里了。

他们同时开出车库，然后一起堵在渐窄的小路上。两辆车停下来，小个头的跑车毫不客气地轧过越野驶出后院，后者紧随着开了出去。他们一前一后离开车道，迈凯伦调头向左，路虎反向开往街道右侧，两人在家门口分道扬镳，开始进入各自的私生活。

工作时间开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

6

“第二次会面，我们来谈谈吧。”

坐在沙发里的高大男性下意识地挪动一下。他眼珠转了转，视线从咨询师的脸上挪向他身后的窗帘，这在心理学上代表明显的不自在和羞涩。他正为此次会面感到难为情，年轻医师在心里叹了口气，并由衷地开始对这人背后的婚姻生活感到好奇。

他问道：“这次只有你一个人来，你为何会再来？”

他的顾客把视线落脚点又转到了吊灯上，眼神飘忽地咬住自己的下嘴唇，在沉默即将迈向不礼貌的区间之前终于开了口：“我不知道。”

男人眨眨眼睛，冲咨询师露出个白牙闪亮的笑容：“我先声明，我爱我丈夫。”

“我希望他快乐，真的。”他一边捕捉自己脑海里的念头一边轻声说，“我希望他幸福，我没说假话，我想世界上所有美好的事情都发生在他身上，从五年前直到现在，我都从未改变过这个想法。”

六年，咨询师在心里想。他看着资料没说话。

“但是有的时候......”

Dr.Joseph抬头，夏威夷人咧嘴微笑的表情无缝切换成咬牙切齿，他伸手掐住了空气中某个不在场的人的脖子。医师在记录本上画了又一个巨大的红圈。

7.

6：50 P.M

Deckard Shaw弯腰查看烤箱里的情况，报时器正用规律的嗡鸣提醒他食物已经准备好上餐桌了。他又观察了一会在“180°35m”里被烤的流油的鸡肉，远在厨房另一侧的手机响了。Deckard将烤箱上的转盘拧回初始设置，用戴着烘焙手套的那只手将烤架抽出来，抬膝砰地一声踢上了烤箱门。

他把滋滋冒油的晚餐夹到盘子里之后才去看手机，是条短信，上面写着：“等一分钟。”

发件人来自他的家门口，是跟他手机联网的监控摄像头，Deckard自己编的程序。每当有除迈凯伦720S以外的车驶入车道时，他的手机都会收到这条短信，累积计算的话到现在为止他一共等了九百六十三分钟，这还不算他丈夫笨手笨脚在车库里待上双倍的双倍才摸进门的很多时候。

车灯的光从厨房窗户略过时Deckard正给小土豆撒黑胡椒粉和迷迭香，他用宽沿刀把它们精准地盛进瓷碟里，眼睛却并未看向手底的动作。Deckard若有所思地望着那扇与门口相邻的窗户，那里有道雨中的反光正缓慢消失，Luke的福特越野轰隆隆地开向后院，车库门打开，轰隆隆地倒进去，熄火。

哼。Deckard抬起下巴，拿白抹布从下至上抹干净刃面上的油渍。他用中指和拇指拔出刀架上另一把更为细长的刀具，绕了个花样握在手里，开始给餐后消食的水果切块。

Luke在把车库卷帘门拉下来之后才想起自己忘了什么。他又一次掏出车钥匙，从驾驶座的置物筐里找出来一枚婚戒，旋着将它重新戴回左手无名指。Luke坐在车里端详了一会自己的手，那枚昂贵的戒指因频繁取戴和杂物碰撞而伤痕累累，内圈已经被磨出了两轮氧化的白痕，和当初售货员所介绍的完全不一样。

Luke再调低后视镜去照自己的领子，那里有一处他下班时才发现的喷溅血迹。他并不担心Deckard会发现他领口上有血，对方会关注他衣服的可能性比他们最终决定要孩子的可能性还要低，Luke仅仅只是为自己最喜欢的夹克感到伤感。他把车门打开重新熄了火，外面正在下暴雨，Deckard也不是那种甜蜜到会打把伞来接人的类型。Luke把要带回家的东西夹在外套里，冒着噼里啪啦的雨从车库走回主屋，门廊透着光的窗户能让他看到雨帘之后的温馨情景，Deckard正在准备晚餐。

他开门进屋，雨声在室内短暂地清晰了一会，又随着关门声重新模糊在窗外。Luke抖落一身的水汽，边用袖子抹掉睫毛上的雨水边跟厨房打招呼：“晚上好，宝贝。”

厨房回应道：“真准时。”

Luke放松地左右晃了晃脖子，那里的骨头在一整天的辛勤劳作之后正发出酸涩的咔吧声。他把钥匙丢在柜子上，走进厨房时将揣在怀里的塑料袋掏了出来，那里头裹着Deckard要的白糖和可可粉。他选了超市里的最大包装，一袋750g一袋600g，扔在料理台上的声音沉得像个装了人头的麻布袋。Luke垂首和丈夫亲吻面颊，Deckard仅仅只是顺从地侧过了脸，手上仍维持着切什么东西的动作，Luke瞥了案板一眼：“我等会还得出去一趟，园丁把割草机放在外面了。”

Deckard用鼻音回应了这句话，他正用刀尖去挑可可粉弯折的塑封条，显而易见地对确认食材的品牌和保质期更关心一点。Luke拿手拈起果盘里的梨块放进嘴里，Deckard把果核丢进垃圾桶：“工作怎么样？”

“马马虎虎。”

“今天的雨下得可真大，不是吗？”

“还行，”Luke觉得这有点像在挑衅，毕竟Deckard看上去一滴雨都没淋到，而他被浇得像从泳池里爬出来的。但话又说回来，对方的关心听上去一直都挺像挑衅的，他补充道：“以后应该在车库放两把伞，你上次把伞拿走之后我就找不到了。”

“我就放在门口的鞋柜里，你一直不问，我还以为你不需要。”

所以这确实是挑衅。“对了，”Deckard把语气切换成了“某人忽然愉快地想起某事”模式，Luke很熟悉这个，每当这人做了很自我意识的决定却又不想被道德批判时，就会用这种语气和他说话，“差点忘记告诉你，我换了新窗帘。”

那这还好。“真的？”

律师说：“嗯哼。”

Luke咀嚼第二块梨，表达认同的拍了下Deckard系着围裙的腰，进屋换衣服去了。

其实现在想想，他们在去做第一次咨询的时候Luke大可不必表现得那么敌意。他一开始感到生气是因为Deckard表现得完全不在乎，Deckard开始生气则是因为Luke说他们的婚姻只能打三分，而他是个很要面子的人。鉴于Deckard宁愿终日怨怼地和他继续睡同一张床，也不愿意打破誓言向亲友承认他的婚姻失败，Luke一直不知道他们的关系到底是实际上比看上去更糟还是与之相反，实际上没有看上去那么糟糕。

他们关系的破裂点和维持下去的动力是一枚硬币的双面。在两人并不算很多年的共同生活中，他们已经琢磨到了婚姻里最重要的事，那就是赢。他们每个人都想赢，而且总是想一直赢，Luke在此之前从没觉得自己是个好胜心如此旺盛的人，很可能Deckard在自我认知里也是这么认为的。卡萨诺瓦说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，在他们两个之间搞不好还是理性的坟墓，在婚前遮天蔽日的激情逐渐消失后，他就发现他们的这段关系从起点开始就是很不理性的。

诚然，Deckard是个不错的人（“是啊，”Locke说，“聪明又性感，能力出众，品位优越，我...”“闭嘴。”），但就性格而言，他着实算不上是个适合长久相处的可爱伴侣。他太骄傲。这在最初曾令Luke坠入爱河，然而这么些年过去，当他说“不然呢”和“算是吧”的语气变得刺耳时，这种骄傲就摇身变成了傲慢。在某些被真正激怒的瞬间，Luke会觉得他的丈夫更像是他生活里一个徒有空壳的幻影。而在更多的瞬间，Luke会觉得他没有资格抱怨任何人像个幻影。至少Deckard才是那个一直在操持家务和做饭的人，而Luke对此的贡献基本为零。

当然了，为零的意思是：Deckard坚持要求拥有此方面百分之百的掌控权。

“所以？你觉得如何？”

正在调台准备收看橄榄球联赛的Luke问：“嗯？”

站在客厅门口的Deckard扬起下颚点了点，Luke顺着他的方向看过去，是新窗帘：“噢...”很丑，但是Luke选择了另一种更聪明的表达方式，“唔。”

“这是店里的最后一件。有个苏格兰人也想要这块布，他先拿到它，”律师心情很好地扫了他一眼，Luke这时才发现客厅的一角放着他们原来那个窗帘的尸体，“但是我赢了。”

萨摩亚人不着痕迹地耸了下肩膀：“当然，除了你还能有谁。”

“这有点绿，所以我们得换掉沙发和地毯......波斯地毯吧，或许。”还系着围裙的Deckard双手抱胸审视他的窗帘，看上去十分志得意满，但Luke现在只想看橄榄球赛，“沙发可以换成皮面的，包豪斯风格就不错，我去年在展上认识了一个品位很好的经销商，只是那样的话会和客厅整体氛围不太搭。”

Luke插嘴道：“或者保持原样也行，这样我们就什么都不必换了。”

这个问题放在Luke的整个交友圈里，他敢保证起码有八成的人都会选择“保持原样”。但就Deckard的反应而言，显然他的交友圈会把票投给与之相对的另一个答案，英国人就是这么龟毛。话一出口Luke就意识到他犯了低级的战略性错误，但为时已晚。

Deckard小幅度的撅了噘嘴，Luke知道这不是在撒娇，他只是在咬自己的口腔内壁时恰好表露了不爽。Deckard的下巴比之前抬得更高了，但是很快，他又颔首挑眉看向自己的丈夫：“我们谈过了，不是吗？”

Luke最后瞟了眼联赛间歇的维生素广告，丢掉遥控器走出沙发，站在了他第一次也是最后一次正眼对待的新窗帘跟前。他看不出这个新的比之前那个好在哪，所以除了沉默地打量以外并不说话，几秒之后，Deckard失望地叹了口气：“如果你不喜欢，就退货算了。”

Luke的视线越过两人之间那盏低矮的云朵型装饰吊灯，那是新婚之初时他选的灯，算是这个客厅里为数不多属于他的东西，Luke天真地说：“我不喜欢。”

Deckard看着他，缓慢地眨了下眼，微笑起来：“你会习惯的。”

Luke重新将视线投回窗帘。


End file.
